Egmont Publishing
Egmont Publishing is the current publisher of the Railway Series books and has the rights to release a variety of other Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends books, including the My Thomas Story Library and Thomas Story Time ranges. Some books are published in the UK and Australia under the subsidiary Hardie Grant Egmont. About the Company Egmont Books was started more than 130 years ago. From a fairytale that began in a little humble apartment on 15 May 1878 in Copenhagen, Egmont has developed into the media house it is today and a leading provider of entertainment in Scandinavia with operations in over 21 countries. In the early years, Egmont remained a printing business but soon came to include creating and telling stories. A dream comes true as the 17 year old Egmont Harald Petersen, with a loan on his mother’s assets, buys a "flyswatter" - a hand operated, simple printing machine - to start his one man business. Egmont's ability to think along new lines and to innovate has the full backing of his mother Petrine who mortgages her own lifeline, her sewing machine, to enable her son to realise his dream. On the very day Egmont H. is heading into town to pick up the first equipment for his printing shop, he finds a coin. This coin proved to be Egmont’s lucky charm and is today kept at the Head Office in Copenhagen. Already in 1880, there is not enough room in his mother's kitchen and during the following years the printing operation moves to ever bigger facilities. Egmont H. buys more machinery, hires more employees and becomes known across Denmark as a clever young printer who delivers quality products. To keep up with technology in the typographic industry, Egmont H. frequently travels abroad and is breaking new ground in printing methods until his passing. In 1892 Egmont H. prints the first colour picture in Denmark. It is also during this time that Egmont H. is given the nickname “ArtPetersen”. He is recognised in the industry for his fine work and is awarded the honourable title of Printers to the Royal Danish Court, a distinction still held by the company today. The Railway Series After Wilbert's death in 1997 Egmont Publishing recieved the rights to publish the Railway Series. And in the following year, they released reformatted versions of 14 books from the Railway Series. However, many people who were fans of the Railway Series and Thomas in general were displeased with Egmont's reformatted versions of the books, as Egmont cropped, omitted and altered most of the illustrations. As a result, the new format was discontinued and scrapped due to negative feedback. Egmont eventually reverted the Railway series books that they published back in 1998 to their original state in 2004. Books * 100 Things to do with Thomas the Tank Engine * A Bad Day for Harold * A Day at the Football * A Visit to London for Thomas the Tank Engine * Adventures of Percy * Adventures of Henry * Adventures of James * Adventures of Thomas * All About Edward the Blue Engine * All About James the Red Engine * All About Percy the Green Engine * All About Thomas the Tank Engine * Amazing ABC * A Race to the Finish * Blue Mountain Mystery: The Movie Storybook * Blue Mountain Mystery: Sticker Activity Book * Buggy Book * Busy Days with Thomas * Busy Days Away * Busy Colouring Book * Bumper Activity Book * Christmas Sticker Activity Book * Copy the Stickers Colouring Book * Count with Thomas * Day of the Diesels: The Movie Storybook * Day of the Diesels: Sticker Activity Book * Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Dotty Stickers * Duncan and the Faulty Whistles * Edward and the Party * Edward, the Very Useful Engine * Emily's New Coaches * Favourite Words * Favourite Thomas the Tank Engine Stories * Follow that Flour! * Fire Engine Flynn * Funny Faces Sticker Book * Go Faster, Thomas * Gordon and Spencer * Gordon and the Competition * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Gordon the Big Strong Engine * Gordon Runs Dry * Gordon's Trouble with Mud * Harvey to the Rescue * Hello, Thomas! * Henry and the Tunnel * Henry the Smart Green Engine * Hide and Slide * Hide and Peek * How do You Feel, Thomas? * James and the Bees * James and the Queen of Sodor * James and Toby * James and the Trucks * James the Splendid Red Engine * James' Busy Day * Kevin Meets Cranky * King of the Railway: Sticker Activity Book * King of the Railway: The Movie Storybook * Look, it's Thomas! * Meet Thomas and His Friends * My First Sticker Book * My Journey with Thomas the Tank Engine * My Little Library * My Thomas Magnet Book * My Thomas Party Book * My Thomas Potty Book * No Sleep for Cranky * Noisy Thomas Sound Book * On Misty Island * Percy the Small Engine and the Scarf * Peekaboo Thomas * Percy's Chocolate Crunch * Push and Pop Book * Pop-Up Engines! * POP! Goes Thomas * Reward Chart Book * Rhyme Time with Thomas * Salty's Secret * Search Sodor! * Sing-Along Song Book * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: Sticker Activity Book * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: The Movie Storybook * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Splish, Splash, Thomas! * Steamies and Diesels * Sticker Scene Book * Sticky Toffee Thomas * Story Blocks * Story Treasury * Tale of the Brave: The Movie Storybook * Tale of the Brave: Sticker Activity Book * Ten Classic Tales * The Big Book of Engines * The Busy Engines * The Great Race: The Movie Storybook * The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book * The Really Useful Engines! * The Steam Team Play Book * The Runaway Engine * The Twelve Engines of Christmas * The Story of Thomas the Tank Engine * Thomas and Friends Story Treasury * Thomas and James and the Troublesome Trucks * Thomas and Lady Hatt's Birthday * Thomas and his Friends * Thomas and his Best Friend * Thomas and the Airport * Thomas and Percy to the Rescue * Thomas and the Blackout * Thomas and the Bumpy Ride * Thomas and the Fogman * Thomas and the Easter Egg Hunt * Thomas and the Great Race * Thomas and the Green Controller * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * Thomas and the Jet Engine * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Thomas and the Naughty Trick * Thomas and the Magic Show * Thomas and the Prize Pig * Thomas and the Shortcut * Thomas and the Starry Night * Thomas and the Ten Balloons * Thomas and the Sticky Toffee * Thomas and the Traffic Jam * Thomas and the Weather * Thomas and the Windy Day * Thomas Helps Out * Thomas the Hero * Thomas The Tank Engine Story Collection * Thomas The Tank Engine Story Treasury * Thomas the Tank Engine the Great Race * Thomas the Tank Engine's BIG lift-and-look book * Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection * Thomas to the Rescue * Thomas' ABC * Thomas' Adventures Activity Book * Thomas' Big Race Sound Book * Thomas' Island Tour * Thomas' Noisy Story! * Thomas' Favourite Tales * Thomas' Splendid Pop-Up * Thomas' Story Time * Thomas' Really Useful Word Book * Thomas, James and the Red Balloon * Thomas, James and the Dirty Work * Thomas, Emily and the Special Coaches * Thomas, Bertie and the Bumpy Line * Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (book) * Tick Tock Clock! * Three Cheers for Thomas the Tank Engine * Thomas, Percy and the Funfair * Toby Had a Little Lamb * Toby in Trouble * Too Hot for Thomas * Touch and Feel * Totally Thomas! * Tracking Thomas the Tank Engine and his Friends * Where is Percy? * Where is the Fat Controller? * Well Done, Thomas! Activity Book * The Big Job * The Great Rescue * Trouble on the Tracks * Who's Afraid of the Dark? * Delivery at the Docks * Fire Drill Fiasco * A Close Call * What Friends Do * Big Sticker Adventures es:Egmont Publishing ru:Издательство "Эгмонт" Category:Organisations